The invention relates to an aircraft monument provided for installation in an aircraft cabin and comprising a sanitary module and a galley module. Furthermore, the invention relates to an aircraft region comprising such an aircraft monument.
Modern commercial aircraft are usually equipped with galleys with full galley functionality. An aircraft galley is described, for example, in DE 10 2006 023 047 A1. On short-haul flights of the low cost segment, however, the passengers are frequently offered only a reduced service, that is to say just drinks and/or small snacks are distributed to the passengers. The drinks and/or snacks to be served to the passengers can be accommodated in a few trolleys. Galleys equipped with ovens, cool boxes, drink preparation appliances and sufficient stowage space for accommodating trolleys filled with a variety of service products are unnecessary for providing this reduced service.
In this connection, the non-prior-published DE 10 2010 012 989 proposes equipping in its interior a sanitary module, provided for installation in an aircraft cabin, with a first trolley parking place for accommodating in the interior of the sanitary module at least one trolley suitable for receiving supply goods for the passengers in the aircraft cabin. Furthermore, a second trolley parking place is provided adjacent to the sanitary module. During takeoff and landing, i.e. during the flight phases in which the sanitary module is not available for use by the passengers for safety reasons anyway, the first trolley parking place in the interior of the sanitary module can be utilized for accommodating one or more trolleys. When the aircraft is at cruising altitude, by contrast, the second trolley parking place is available for accommodating the trolley(s).